


Mother Loves You

by Crosse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Child Abuse, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Multi, Statutory Rape, loki is a prickly boy sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosse/pseuds/Crosse
Summary: AU where the Statesman never encounters Thanos and makes it to Midgard. Things are not well with Loki.The tags are added as warnings for specific chapters.**Not abandoned. I'll update this one when my computer is fixed. On an Indefinite Hiatus.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Mother Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> I have the plot points of how much I want Loki to suffer in this one. I want to be nice but Loki's suffering is lovely for the plot.  
> I'm not sure what pairings will be in this one. I'll update the tags once I figure it out. I am partial to strangefrost.  
> 

After several weeks of being stuck with cramped quarters and limited supplies, they finally made it to Midgard, or Earth as the locals called it. Loki was sceptical about staying but Thor insisted that it would be fine. The rest of the Asgardians seemed uneasy and the cold reception towards Loki did not sit well with them by the hard looks they gave the mortals. Loki seemed baffled by the Asgardians' silent defence of him. Things could get ugly real fast, if the mortals made the wrong move. Thor, realizing this, tried to negotiate with the officials for Loki to stay with him. He offered to have Loki confined to the where New Asgard would be. The Norwegian official seemed happy to help in any way and was willing to compromise. But the rest of the officials expressed their desire to throw Loki into the deepest prison they could find. At this moment, Doctor Strange appeared.

“Thor. I was under the impression that you were not to return with Loki.”

“Asgard has been destroyed. I was hoping Midgard may offer Sanctuary,” Thor shrugged. Strange could see Thor looked exhausted and with a quick look around, the Asgardians in question seemed mostly to be families, civilians. As best as they had tried to freshen up, they all still wore signs of exhaustion.

“Loki cannot be allowed to roam free,” Strange insisted, quite irritated with the whole situation.

“I will not have him locked in a prison again. Is there no way he can stay with New Asgard? He has more experience with diplomacy that I. Asgard will need him,” Thor huffed.

Doctor Strange stepped to the side to speak to the other officials with Thor.

“Loki.”

Loki turned to see Eir beckoning him to come closer while the rest of the Asgardians seemed tense.

“Lady Eir, how can I be of assistance?” Loki asked as he stood close to her. She gestured to the little ones next to her. Loki knelt beside Eir.

One of the little girls launched herself at him in a hug. Poor Loki was so startled, he faltered.

“Are we safe now?” she mumbled into his shoulder. At her question, he immediately returned the embrace.

“Of course, we are. Everything will be okay, I promise,” Loki murmured. He kept murmuring soft assurances to them as the little ones started to crowd him.

Eir nudged him and he carefully extracted himself from the small hands. Thor was returning with a grim look and the second-rate sorcerer that looked none too happy.

Dr. Strange offered to suppress Loki’s magic and keep him in the Sanctum as a glorified guest while allowing Loki to have supervised visits to New Asgard. Thor seemed apprehensive of this and kept throwing worried glances at his brother. Loki shrugged and turned his attention back to Eir. He would help as much as he could before he was forced to leave. Being in close proximity with the Asgardians had made him fall in line with his old responsibilities to the people. Something that shocked even him. Besides, the offered arrangement sounded much better than a cell. 

* * *

Loki stayed in the ship with the rest of the Asgardians for a week before Strange came for him. Strange brought him back to his home sans Thor. The Sanctum Sanctorum was what he called it. Loki was preoccupied on his last visit here but now, he could feel the magic dripping from the place. It was seeking him out, appraising his very being with Loki's seiðr keeping it at bay. Unaware of the situation, Strange held out his hand.

"Loki, it's time." Loki presented his wrists with a wry smirk.

Strange sighed internally. He might be more trouble than worth. The moment Strange snapped the fine bracelets on Loki's delicate wrists, Loki collapsed. The Cloak of Levitation rushed to catch him in time, while Strange panicked. 

He tried to get the Sanctum to bring them to the guest room he intended to give Loki, but they ended up deep into the Chamber of Relics. Wong also appeared next to him. The wards began to resist Strange's attempts to move them using his magic. 

Wong immediately descended upon Loki, searching for a pulse. It was a weak and fluttering thing. Black tendrils slowly crept up Loki's neck.

"Strange!" 

Strange glanced back at Wong and fell into his old ways from his A & E days. They quickly found it difficult to undress Loki and simply made them disappear. The poorly healed wound near Loki's heart was festering with a black mass that was slowly spreading it's tendrils across his body.

"He was fine until I placed the bands on him," Strange murmured as Wong did a diagnostic.

"We need to purge him. Take them off and be ready."

Strange nodded and slipped them off. The black tendrils halted and then Loki was the image of perfect health. His pulse was still off. The image flickered several times. Strange and Wong could feel the thickness of magic pressing on them. Then all of Loki's wounds were visible again. The Sanctum dispelled Loki's glamour. It shouldn't be able to do that. Should it? 

"Ready?" Wong asked, snapping Strange out of his momentary daze, as Wong's arms began to glow gold. 

Strange gave a curt nod and between the two, they slowly pulled the black sludge out. Every bit they removed had revealed more of Loki's skin, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Strange kept a small sample of the sludge as he banished the rest. 

They surveyed Loki's body to find multiple scars and poorly healed wounds with the scarred flesh of an apparent stab the size of his fist over Loki's heart.

"Strange, help me tip him. We need to see how far the chest wound goes."

As they tipped him to the side, the colour drained from their faces. As well as having a matching wound on the other side where his heart should be, he had long thick lines across his back. Whip marks, and not even the normal ones. Someone had attempted to shred his back. None of the wounds seemed infected but they were all still poorly healed. A few had ripped open and were bleeding. 

There was only so much they could do. Strange pushed at the wards again, attempting to leave the Sanctum, and found themselves in Wong's bathroom. Wong looked at him with a single raised eyebrow. Strange shrugged. They managed to manhandle Loki into the tub.

Wong methodically cleansed the wounds with lukewarm water as Strange rummaged through the cabinets. He managed to find the proper supplies. Wong healed the wounds and Strange wrapped Loki up. There were so many small cuts that when they were done, Loki ended up looking like a mummy. The Lichtenberg figures on both of Loki's arms made Strange uneasy, as did the Mjölnir shaped bruise on Loki's chest. 

They wrapped Loki in a towel and found themselves in the guest room Strange was attempting to get to in the first place. The cloak draped itself over Loki on the bed.

"So, a hell of a guest you got there, Strange."

"Do you think the Sanctum will let us leave?" asked Strange.

Wong walked up to the door and twisting it open, he walked through unimpeded. He quirked an eyebrow. Strange attempted to open a portal in the room. Nothing happened. 

Strange sighed, resigned to the interference of the Sanctum itself. 

He followed Wong out. The two settled in the kitchen for a cup of tea. Wong didn't ask anything. He just waited patiently sipping his tea.

"So that's our indefinite guest?" Wong asked nonchalantly.

Stephen made a small noise of affirmation, his face hidden by his cup.

"Loki who attacked New York."

". . ."

"The same Loki who just so happens to be the younger brother of the King of Asgard."

". . . Adopted apparently," Strange muttered.

"Stephen, even with an advanced rate of healing, those scars are old. Years even, and the infection lay deep in him."

"Thor said Loki had a habit of playing dead. He insisted that Loki is a master of illusions and to not fall for his tricks," Strange offered weakly.

"None of that was a trick!" Wong hissed, slamming his cup on the table. "If the Sanctum didn't remove his illusion, we wouldn't have known. He could have died Stephen, and it would have been too late."

Wong got up and paced, glancing at Strange at the odd turn. 

"Some of his wounds look older. I don't even know when he'll wake up, if he'll wake up."

He stopped next to Strange. 

"I'm going to check on him," Wong declared, leaving Strange alone to think.

He was silent, his mouth forming a pinched line, his brows furrowed. If the wounds were as old as they appeared, then Loki's magic was the only thing holding it in some sort of stasis. They clearly weren't healing but his condition had not worsened either. The cuffs weren't supposed to restrict Loki's magic by so much. 

He rolled one of the bracelets in his hands. He would have to recalculate the level restrictions and adjust the sigils. If Loki died in his care, how much trouble would Strange be in? Thor was a wildcard. He clearly loved his brother but, how could he have not noticed Loki was injured this badly? 

Thor didn't need to know about this. He'll give it at least a week. If Loki wasn't healing fast enough, or god forbid, gets worse, he will personally inform Thor himself and hope to survive such an encounter. 

It was three days and Loki hadn't woken up yet. Wong was headed off to Kamar Taj to deal with some issue or the other. He promised to look into any books he could find on the Aesir, and by extension, on Loki himself. 

They still haven't been able to take Loki out of the room, both by magical means and simply dragging him out. The Sanctum would just loop them back into the room.

Wong had insisted Strange check on Loki at least twice a day. Loki was healing at a normal rate at first, well normal for the human standard. With the slow return of his magic, his body was beginning to hasten its efforts of self repair. At times Loki seemed to pale, his fingertips turning blue. The Cloak of Levitation had refused to leave Loki's side. It would sometimes attempt to rub life into Loki's fingers.

On the fifth day, Loki turned blue, and Strange froze at the sight. Frost was beginning to spread around him on the bed. His skin had strange raised markings running along every part of his body that Strange could see. Levi was hovering nearby, shaking thin layers of ice from itself. 

Strange shook himself out of it and fetched Wong. He didn't explain anything and let Wong see for himself.

"Oh," Wong exclaimed softly. "This definitely was not in anything I found about the Aesir."

The chill emanating from Loki had grown colder. The entire room was covered in a light frost. Wong and Strange had to magically shield themselves to get close. They still couldn't physically touch him.

Wong hesitated, his hands glowing over Loki.

"Stephen, what if Loki isn't Asgardian?" 

"Meaning what?" 

"See the blue markings on his skin? From what I could find, Loki has all the traits of a Jotunn, a Frost Giant." 

"So this could all be normal for him?" Strange realized his hands shook more than normal. Was it the cold? 

"Yes? I could barely find more than a few mentions in passing." Wong shook his head. His mouth twisted in distaste as he continued. "Most of them were horror stories of a war between Asgard and the 'Jotunn beasts'."

Wong did a basic check of Loki's vitals. Finding nothing amiss, he shuffled Strange out of the room. Levi seemed inclined to hover as close to Loki as it could manage. Wong gestured at the doorway. The frost didn't go beyond the room. 

They both settled in the library. Wong placed a stack of papers between them as Strange conjured cups of tea. 

"I've managed to compile the data on the Sanctum. The records dating back to the construction of this specific Sanctum are sparse."

Wong sipped his tea thoughtfully as Strange flipped through the notes. He had nicely organized it in chronological order.

"There aren't any records of fatal injuries," Strange mused aloud.

"That's another thing. I searched but there's absolutely no mention of it," Wong points out. "So far that I know, no one has ever died in this Sanctum either."

"Hmm, interesting." Strange flips to the beginning of the stack. 

After a lengthy period of silence between them, Wong spoke.

"I don't think the Sanctum will let Loki leave until he heals, or at the very least, wakes up."

"Really?"

Wong nodded. 

"We only have two days left," Strange states.

"You only have two days left," Wong points out. "I'm not the Sorcerer Supreme."

Strange scoffed at this and then sighed. Two more days. Regardless of Thor's potential reaction, Strange couldn't, in good conscience, let Loki die. Stupid Hippocratic oath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lichtenberg figures is the fancy term for lightning scars.  
> I thought about Strange using Neosporin on Loki. But magic is a thing. Wong has magical hands w.r.t. healing spells. Also Loki is an unknown alien to him. Drugs may not work the same way.


End file.
